


Kisses with Cookies

by J93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Ruby looks forward to a weekend with Weiss.





	Kisses with Cookies

Ruby had a skip in her step.

It’s a sunny day at Beacon Academy, the weekend has just begun and Yang and Blake are away on a mission. This leaves just herself and her partner/girlfriend, Weiss, all alone in their dorm room for three days. That’s three days and nights of video games, binge watching and making out with the hottest woman on campus without interruption; what is there not to skip and sing about? Ruby walked straight up to her room but stopped after noticing a note pinned to the outside of the door.

RUBY ROSE

PLEASE

KNOCK FIRST

_Weiss Schnee_

Ruby shrugged and complied with her girlfriend's request. Or was it an order? Ruby was never too sure if Weiss still held some resentment against her for being chosen as Team Leader of RWBY. Questions for another time, Ruby bookmarked in mind, straightened her posture and after three quick knocks put on her biggest, best grin.

“ _Who is it?_ ” came a small, elegant voice from the other side of the door. Ruby's smile grew just a little wider.

“Oh, nobody really. Just the best partner and team leader in all of Remnant.” Ruby answered.

“ _R-RUBY?!_ ”

“The one and only.”

“ _Give me a second please!_ ”

Inside, the sounds of rustling caught Ruby's acute hearing coupled with small cusses coming from who she assumed was Weiss. _What's my cute princess up to?_ Ruby's mind wondered as the door swung inward, leaving her jaw on the floor at the site of her girlfriend wearing blue jeans with a grey ‘Achieve Men’ tank top. Also her long white hair that was normally tied to the side of her head is unwound and combed down her back. Just the way Ruby liked it.

“Are you coming in or are you going to stand there ogling me all day?”

“Heh, aren’t I allowed to ogle you normally?”

“Just get in before I force you to sleep in JNPR room. Again.”

Ruby nodded eagerly and entered. The door shut behind her and already Ruby could feel pale arms looping around her waist and her neck being assaulted with small chaste kisses, making her quiver in her boots. Her hands clasped her girlfriends' as Weiss leaned down into the huntress ear to bite her ear lobe.

“So, Weiss.” Ruby begun. “Two of us, three days with no Blake or Yang to walk in us.” Ruby's head upturned as Weiss kissed down her shoulder. “How will we ever fill the time?”

“I might have a few.” Weiss whispered against Ruby's nape making her body heat up like a furnace.

“Care to share any?” Ruby tried to sound in control but couldn't even convince herself.

“Maybe later.” Weiss whispered again this time more huskily as she leaned over and gave light kiss on Ruby's nape.

Ruby's eyes rolled back, her mouth releasing a small moan that only Weiss heard, her smug smile being hard to hide. Ruby turned to lean up to make contact with the heiress' lips. For few short seconds, Weiss' mind went blank before breaking away from the doe eyed dolt.

“I almost forgot. I have something for you.”

Ruby eye brow rose. “A surprise? For me?” she smiled. “Weiss you shouldn't have.”

“Quit your sarcastic tone young lady or I'll have you spanked for your insouciance.”

Ruby tried to surpass the bubbling laughter from erupting. “Are you trying to convince me?” she whispered to the beet-root heiress. “~You’re doing a bad job.~”

“J-just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so.”

Ruby giggled but complied. _Love you too, Weiss_. After some muttering and the use of the word _dolt_ , the rustling sounds returned accompanied this time with a familiar scent that arose Ruby’s nostrils the stronger it got.

“You may open your eyes now.”

Ruby’ eyelids snapped open to find her suspicions were correct. A small plate of chocolate-chip cookies wrapped in plastic wrapping paper. Transfixed, Ruby raised her arms over to the plate whilst drip-drooling like a leaking tap.

“QUIT DROOLING YOU DOLT I JUST HAD THE CARPET CLEANED!!”

Weiss pulled the plate around her back, forcing Ruby to snap out her hypnosis. She looked around the room like a confused puppy looking for her chew toy until staring finding Weiss’ crossed expression and then finally noticing the slime string on her label and the carpet. Panic hit her.

“EEK! Sorry Weiss! I didn’t mean it!” she scrunched up her sleeve and began to wipe her mouth. “I-I’ll just wipe this-”

“DON’T! PLEASE! RUBY!” Weiss emphasized whilst having her eyes closed and her head leaned into one hand, her index finger rubbing the space between her eyebrows. “Remember what I told you.”

Ruby stared upwards in thought before it finally clicked. “Oh, right.” She reached into her pocket and took out a clean white handkerchief. “Sorry.” She wiped her mouth sheepishly and with her head down.

“It’s okay Ruby.” Weiss took a deep breath and raised her head. “Just remember next time.”

“Okay, but you’re the one literally putting cookies in front of my face. I mean, I can’t help it if my saliva got a mind of its own and wanting to eat some delicious chocolate chip cookies- can I eat your cookies now?!”

Weiss huffed. “You can have one.” Ruby raised her head. “For now.” Ruby’s shoulder sagged a little and still lumbered over and took one cookie from the plate. With blues eyes watching she hesitantly took a nibble of the chocolate part of the cookie and immediately felt a sugar rush hit her at full speed, the cookie disappearing in one swallow that made her eyes water with delight.

“WEISS!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE SECRET! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEAAASSSE!” Ruby jumped up and down in her spot.

“I-I made it just like Yang showed me.” Weiss stammered, perplexed by Ruby’ almost odd reaction. “It shouldn’t be any different from the regular ones you have.”

“But it tastes so goooood!” Ruby spun around and took hold of Weiss’ hands with a wide and gleeful smile. “There must be something you did differently.”

Her eyes begging for a question made Weiss think of answer that didn’t exist. Knowing Ruby would never let it down Weiss let her mouth talk first.

“Maybe I… made it with… love?”

Ruby blinked and did an impression of a curious dog by tipping her head sideways. Then the corners of her mouth twitched and soon became a grin, and now a full blown belly laugh. Red in the face Weiss pouted and did a heel face turn. The laughing ended soon after with Ruby holding her sides, wiping her eyes and taking a couple of breaths. Waltzing up behind the heiress, the huntress leaned over and whispered “And you call me a dork.”

Weiss didn’t take her words to heart and forcibly shoved a cookie inside Ruby's gob.

“Shut it dolt! I spent the better part of yesterday making these so you better watch your tongue!”

“We-MMPH-ss!”

“Don’t talk! Eat! Enjoy your cookies while it lasts Ruby Rose for this may be your last!”

“Hmmph?!”

“I tried being thoughtful and kind and if this is what I get then no more cookies for you!”

“HMMPH- Weiss!” Ruby finally managed to speak after removing half the cookie out of her mouth. “I wasn’t making fun of you! I really do enjoy your cookies, I just wasn’t expecting an answer like that to come from you of all people! Please believe me!”

Weiss eyed her leader suspiciously and took note of her body language. It seemed she was telling the truth as always. I can be really stupid sometimes, Weiss remembered. “I believe you. I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m still not use to all this.”

“It’s okay, Weiss, I’m in the same boat as you.” Ruby was relieved by the looks of it. She looked around and back at Weiss again. “Say, I got the new Spruce Willis movie the other day, you wanna watch it tonight? It’s the newsiest one I haven’t seen yet.”

“Is it got lots of explosions in it?”

Ruby thought for a second. “The trailer did.”

Weiss chuckled and walked toward the door. “Sure I’ll get the food ready. We should have enough for-”

Grabbed from behind and spun around, Weiss’ lips were snatched by Ruby’s small and warm kiss. Shocked at first she let the blissful feeling take over her senses before being left hanging.

“I’m really glad we have the weekend together.” Ruby whispered against her throat.

“As am I.”


End file.
